The invention relates to animal trapping apparatus, and more particularly to tethered jaw trap. Jaw traps comprise a pair of inverted generally U-shaped jaws which have their ends hinged adjacent each other, so that the side of one jaw will engage the side of the other jaw when they are biased together. Suitable spring means are provided for biasing the two jaws together, and when this spring is compressed, the jaws are folded out into opposite hand positions to form the set condition of the trap. An animal actuated trip device is placed between the spread jaws, which device constrains the spring until it is tripped by the leg of an animal. Thereafter the jaws close toward each other with the leg therebetween to trap the animal.
A sizable percentage of animals that are so trapped, will after a period of time, free themselves by chewing off the trapped leg. The animals do not chew off their leg immediately after being trapped, and will usually only do so after a prolonged period of tugging on the trap in an attempt to pull their leg free from the jaws of the trap.
An object of the present invention is the provision of new and improved means for automatically killing the animal immediately after it has become trapped.
A still further object of the present invention is the utilization of the tugging action which the animals provide immediately after being trapped for actuating the mechanism which automatically kills the animal.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of the preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification.